


it's simple with you

by autumnmelodies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Raven Reyes, and i kind of like him, but the ta is also my best friends brother, oops i slept with my ta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmelodies/pseuds/autumnmelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in her life did Clarke think she’d be sending the message she was about to, but hey, she was all about open-mindedness and everything, so go figure.</p><p><b>Clarke, 9:12am:</b> oops… I accidentally slept with my ta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's simple with you

Never in her life did Clarke think she’d be sending the message she was about to, but hey, she was all about open-mindedness and everything so, go figure.

**Clarke, 9:12am**

> oops… I accidentally slept with my ta.

Tossing the phone rather haphazardly onto the bathroom bench, she decided to worry about the state of it later on—right now she was focused on how the hell she ended up in this situation with a hickey the size of Jupiter on the right side of her neck. And another on the inside of her left thigh… and another one above her left hipbone. Most of all, she focused on how she ended up in bed with Bellamy Blake of all people.

To make matters 10 times worse, her TA also happened to be her best friends older brother. At this point in her life, Clarke was convinced the universe was out to get her. Perhaps it was her mother sending unearthly vibes into the world as punishment for picking art over medicine. Then she figured no because that was the thought she had when _anything_ in her life went wrong.

She could almost hear Octavia’s screaming, _“It’s not your passive-aggressive mother out to get you. It’s life and you need to nut up, or shut up.”_ Clarke would then point out with awe that she just incorporated two movie references into one sentence and Octavia would shove her for being an idiot.

Her phone buzzed and she scrambled for the reply.

**Raven, 9:15am**

> HAHAHAHAHA

Clarke rolled her eyes, going to type out ‘NOT HELPFUL’ but the buzz sounded again.

**Raven, 9:16am**

> I’m so telling Octavia.
> 
> Kidding, I’m not that mean.
> 
> But seriously how did you ‘accidentally’ sleep with Bellamy. That’s not a thing.
> 
> We all know you’ve been skirting around each other for months.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her phone, attempting to will some form of hazard in the form of weather upon Raven’s life and—yeah, she really needed to stop with this passive-aggressive bullshit. Instead, she huffed and threw her phone back down on the bench. Again, deciding to deal with the probably now broken state later.

To make everything worse, on top of him being her TA and her best friends older brother, he was also the guy she stupidly offered a blunt to on her first day of college. She’d vehemently deny ownership any time he brought it up, although. It was Jasper’s okay? The idiot gave it to her and she hadn’t a clue what to do with it so she offered it to the first person she saw. Bad move on her part.

That was nearly seven months ago now, and to this day she still denied it was her blunt, and he still endlessly teased her about it. Now that she thought about it the teasing in general could have been taken for flirting and, oh god, was she honestly that blonde?

Groaning, she knocked her head against the wall, retracting when a stinging reverberated throughout her forehead. Idly looking down at her phone, she unlocked it to check the time only to find only a few minutes had passed. She wasn’t even sure why she was hiding out in the bathroom—at first, it was shock, but now she’d totaled it down to plain avoidance. She wasn’t good at confrontation, never had been.

It was like the one other time she’d hooked up with someone in her college experience thus far – Lexa was nice, but she was in one of Clarke’s classes and after a few too many vodka shots and a night in the formers dorm, Clarke was a mess. The following morning had her pattering around the room like a pixie before she high-tailed the fuck out of there. She only had to deal with Lexa once a week in her lecture for that first semester, and the strong-willed girl skimmed right past Clarke the class following their hookup. It was easy.

Except Bellamy wasn’t Lexa. In any aspect. At all. She was so fucked.

Sadly, she was ripped from her bathroom bubble with the sound of incessant pounding on the door. It shocked her slightly with a peep as she fussed about, grabbing her phone and looking at her (dreadful) appearance in the mirror.

“Princess, open the door, I need to use the bathroom,” Bellamy’s morning voice was muffled from behind the door but that didn’t mask the attractiveness of it.

Sighing dejectedly, she tucked her phone in her hand and crossed her arms after she opened the door. Bellamy, in his leaning stance against the conjoining wall, smirked down at her before slipping into the room with a muttered ‘thank-you’. The door shut, Clarke gasped and wondered how that was so… normal.

She looked around his room and in turn, apartment. The whole space was open and surprisingly organized and clean. It was a shock to her system and her plans of trying to hate Bellamy Blake at the moment, because in reality, he was kind of perfect and she did really like him. She’d at first bypassed it as a petty crush on the hot older brother of her new friend, but then she got closer to Octavia, which meant getting closer to Bellamy. Which meant more flirting with Bellamy, which then apparently turned into sleeping with him because apparently, in Jasper’s words, she has no chill.

She spun around at the creaking of the door, staring stupidly at Bellamy as he stood before her. A smirk on his lips, very much shirtless and bedhead to the extreme, it was becoming increasingly harder by the minute to hate him. But, who was she kidding—she didn’t want to hate him.

No matter how drunk she was last night, she still remembered every detail. The teasing glances, the soft touches and light smiles that soon turned into obvious touches, blatant flirting, and dirty dancing weren’t something she could easy forget.

“Breakfast?” Bellamy piped up and rendered Clarke shocked. _Breakfast_. It was so simple and so normal, but the nervous look on Bellamy’s face had a settling feeling surface her stomach because, thank god, he seemed as nervous as her about the whole deal.

“Sure,” she responded in light; dropping her phone to the bed before following him into the kitchen.

Bellamy fussed about with food, and kitchen utensils as Clarke planted herself atop the bench, her legs swinging back and forth. She watched on as he cracked eggs into a pan, put bread in a toaster and chucked a bunch of ingredients into a pot to make a sauce. It was all done too fast for Clarke to keep up.

Bellamy glanced back at her briefly with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“So, I’m pretty sure this is all sorts of immoral,” she finally spoke, breaking the silence. Bellamy laughed, tossing his head back in a way that had Clarke’s stomach clenching. “I’m serious!”

“I know, Princess. Just—” Bellamy cut himself off, looking back at her momentarily. Clarke raised an eyebrow but he shook his head. “We’ll figure that out later,” was his response. Clarke swallowed harshly, her brain working in overdrive as she tried to formulate a response but Bellamy chimed that breakfast was ready and they both moved to settle down on his couch.

The TV hummed in the background as they ate, Bellamy hunched over with his plate on the coffee table, and Clarke perched on the couch with her plate on her lap. It was silent, but comfortable. Easy.

They finished their food in the same comfortable silence, knives and forks scraping against plates. It was only when Bellamy fell back into the couch and turned to face her did Clarke turn to look at him. Eyebrows raised, a smirk on his lips, he exuded confidence and charm. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I already put my two cents in, your turn.”

Bellamy chuckled and shrugged almost carelessly, “It’s no secret that I’m into you Clarke.”

Her eyes widened momentarily because, god, why was she so horrible at deciphering people’s feelings? Bellamy must’ve seen her shock because he immediately widened his own eyes and turned to face her even more. Biting down on her lower lip, she slunk down into the couch. “Um…”

“You seriously didn’t know?”

“Uh—”

“I thought you knew!”

“Well, I didn’t, obviously,” she trailed off with a sheepish grin before shrugging. “If it’s any consolation I’m into you as well. But I figure you already knew that, considering I complete suck at figuring out what people are feeling.”

“I gathered that much from last night,” he smirked, eyelid closing down in a wink. She scoffed and shoved at his shoulder playfully, eliciting a laugh from him, which in turn had her laughing. “You seriously didn’t know?”

“I mean,” she began, shifting her body to face him. “I had suspicions, but I wasn’t 100% sure. I didn’t want to say something and then be wrong about it.”

“You hadn’t gotten the whole persisting talks from any of our friends?” He pondered, and she bit her lip. She’d had several conversations with their friends that revolved mostly around her, Bellamy and the art of hooking up to get rid of their sexual tension. None of which she believed.

“Okay, yes. But you’re forgetting I’ve known most of them since I was like five. They like to put false accusations into my mind for their own amusement.”

Bellamy chuckled with an agreeing shrug.

Silence hung in the air again, which had Clarke looking down at her fingernails and expecting them. No matter how hard she tried to not make it awkward, she was pretty sure she had, so went ahead for expecting the worst.

What she didn’t expect was Bellamy’s fingers probing her chin up and his lips pressing against hers firmly, albeit softly which confused her to the brim. The kiss was chaste, and he didn’t turn it into anything more. Soft like the persona she knew he possessed, and calming to her body. She couldn’t help but whimper as he detached their lips, and whilst she would normally be embarrassed about that, his forehead against her and the fond laughter that slipped from his lips had her smiling instead.

Interrupted by Bellamy’s text tone, he groaned and it was her turn to laugh. He sighed as he pulled away and hopped up and headed for the kitchen. Clarke smiled after he disappeared, hands gripping the cushioning of the couch in attempt to stop shouting out in glee.

“Raven wants to know why you aren’t answering your phone,” Bellamy piped up from behind her. She turned around to see him leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance, eyebrows raised. “Why is Raven texting me about this?”

Clarke bit her lip, shrugging innocently. “Uh—”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, fondly, at her as he shook his head with soft laughter. “You do realize that _everyone_ is going to know now, right?”

“Well, it wasn’t like we were inconspicuous last night or anything…” She trailed off with a cheeky grin. Bellamy only narrowed his eyes playfully in response, as he leaned back to toss his phone on the bench. Clarke grinned up at him as he walked back over to her, falling into the couch beside her.

“To do everything completely backwards, what are you doing tonight?” He asked after he sat down, his arm moving to rest behind her.

“Depends what you have in mind,” she replied with cheek and a smile.

“Well, I’d like to take you out on a date if that’s all right with you?” He smiled softly, his voice tinged with slight apprehension. Clarke smiled back, shook her head fondly at his words before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I would love to,” she responded, her lips whispering into his.

He mumbled a faint ‘good’ before he captured her lips again and tugged her closer to him. She squeaked out at the sudden movement, but wrapped her arms around his neck and yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i procrastinate assignments. also, this might turn into a series of random drabbles in this universe!! let me know what you thoughttttt!


End file.
